The Boy's Private Toys
by Lysis
Summary: Hephaistion meets a handsome young page, Gorgios, who is enamoured of him, and Alexander is getting to know his Persian favorite, the sarias Bagoas.
1. Chapter 1

The Boy's Private Toys!

By Lysis (copyright 11/2015)

Hephaistion meets a beautiful young page named Gorgios, and Alexander gets to know his lovely Persian companion, Bagoas better.

* * *

He was also from Pella, but had just entered the schoolroom when Hephaistion had already begun his training at Alexander's side. His father had suggested someone else as mentor, but once Gorgios, son of Amyntas had seen the King's beloved companion, even if Eros himself had demanded otherwise, he could not have helped his longing. Now though he was pretending the rough dirt floor beneath his feet was vastly more fascinating than watching the bold, handsome man sharing supper with the king. He nearly dropped the bowl of stew he carried for Peritias, the King's dog, the sound of Hephaistion's voice had taken him unawares and he became unusually clumsy. Peritas' supper was saved by Bagoas' quick reflexes. The young Persian _saris_ was a new favorite of the King's and doted on Peritas.

"Peritas will certainly enjoy his meal wherever it may be found, but I think in his bowl, as usual would suit best." With a shy smile the graceful Persian had rescued the bowl and headed toward the King's inner chambers as Peritas danced along beside him.

Feeling unusually grateful Gorgios sent a prayer of thanks to the gods and promised he would be kinder to the young saris. It wasn't that he had ever been rude, unlike some of the other pages, but was not quite certain how he felt about this Persian so close to his beloved king. Also, the rumors, were they true, Gorgios found himself staring at Alexander and then Hephaisiton, and shook his head. He would not wish any other lover, even if the mysterious Bagoas was beautiful. Hephaistion was much more beautiful and manly. Feeling his color rise, once again Gorgios found the ground beneath his feet interesting and ordered himself to behave.

He did not know he was being watched, but with a fondness that would have made him near sink into the ground in a pool of yearning. Hephaistion studied the boy, and reflected quietly to Alexander the family was an old one in Pella, pure Macedonian and unfortunately also related in a round about way through his mother to the hated Attlas. His father though had been no supporter of the man or the marriage of his niece, Euyridike to Philip, Alexander's father, and gone to great lengths to prove his loyalty to the young king. In his correspondence with his son he had counseled he should approach the king's new Persian favorite carefully, as he could be a spy in their midst, but with the utmost caution and not do anything to cause the King to doubt his loyalty. This Gorgios had done and thus far, Hephaisition had noted seemed to have found the Persian not so bad as others seemed to think.

"Hephaistion, son of Amyntor," Gorigos spoke the man's name softly so that his lips moved only a little. "'He too is Alexander.'" Glancing up shyly through thick waves of snow blond hair he studied the man who had ensnared the King's heart so throughly even the beautifully, epicene Bagoas must at times fade against his light. He was tall and well built as Herakles, beautiful as Apollo and brave as the King himself. Gorgios, who missed little watched fascinated as the King's blue gaze sought Hephiaiston's repeatedly. Nor did he miss how the King's hand would seem to brush accidentally against Hephaistion's waist or hip. Gorgios sighed within, and cast his gaze downward. Hephaistion had the god Alexander as a lover, what need or desire would he have for a youth of fifteen? No one compared to Alexander...well, the boy thought as he studied the pair, Hephaisiton did. Even Bagoas, the King's Persian lover had even expressed the occassion secret sigh of desire when Hephaistion passed by.

"Oh, he is _kalos_ , kalos, aye as that of my Lord god, Iskander." He had once overheard the private whisper from the Persian's perfect lips. Bagoas had blushed bright red when he looked up and found himself caught out. But rather than abuse him for voicing his daily litinary of worship Gorigos had smiled at him and made a small gesture toward Hephaistion's passing shadow. Two weeks later Gorigos who had by then gotten to know the lovely Persian well had shared his longing for the King's favorite companion.

"Oh, he will never see me, who would when the brilliance of the King lights the world with glittering fire. A day later Bagoas had approached him with a secrative smile and assured him Hephaistion had noticed him. Hope for one fleeting moment had fired Gorgios' blood. However, that feeling was dashed later that day when he was called to drill with Hephaition's unit and was brought nearly to tears by Hephaistion's loud dressing down when he failed four times in a row to win at his sword drill. As he had gained his quarters with the other pages he had even contemplated suicide. He could never, never appear so inept in front of the man again! How could he, who was so foolish he could not even drive his opponenet away with a decent beating ever hope to please Hephaistion who was near to Alexander as any mortal man could hope. Most likely he would get him or someone else killed the first time he ever took part in a raid or battle.

It was just that his hands, arms and mind didn't seem to obey him whenever Hephaistion came near. Why, even while serving the King's supper one night when Hephaistion had been present he had begun dropping things. Kindly the king had counseled on his being patient, knowing that as a young boy Gorgios, who had early begun to hunt had alone gone after a large buck when he was ten and been badly gored by the long, sharp antlers. His wounds had become infected and he had spent nearly a year in bed recovering. It had set him nearly back two years in his training. So, unlike the other pages who were nearing a level of skill with arms that he had yet to achieve he had had to begin again. The deadly spearing by the buck had also made him fearful, and this was his hardest foe to overcome.

Now as he had crept toward his bed and buried his head beneath his mother's handwoven red embroidered blanket he groaned and refused to move or eat. A younger page, Karanos, Krateros' son had found him a little later, sighing in woesome tones hidden beneath his woolen armor; and much to his embarassment tried to ferret the story from him. At least thought Gorgios he had not given in and spilled his troubles. All he would say was he had disgraced himself, his father and King, and new commander in drill and should be shunned for the coward he was. Karanos didn't agree and told him so.

"There is the morrow, you will do better. I know you will." He paused as he tucked a napkin wrapped loaf of bread, half a chicken and an apple next to his blanketed form. "But you'll need your strength so eat up!"

* * *

The matter had finally turned desperate when after six more days of mistakes Hephaistion had ordered him to remain behind. Gorgios nearly had dropped his kopis when he found himself alone with his god on the drill ground.

"What ails you _pais_! Have you Macedonian blood in your veins or a woman's heart in your belly? The king wants men he can trust in battle with him. I cannot promise him so with your poor performance!" As Hephaisiton's usually smooth voice had risen Gorgios' spirits had plumeted. He believed he would melt into a pool of embarassed sweat, blood and tears at his very feet. For a moment he wished he could. How could he tell the man...this god, how could he say how he froze within and became tongue tied whenever his eyes sought him?

"I cannot have any man in my unit who cannot defend himself properly! Come Gorgios, we will work on this until either you or I drop, but you will not leave this space until you have satisfied me. I promise you! Now show me you've got the drive your esteemed Father swore lives in you!" This grueling exercise continued on for several more days.

On the third hour of the ninth day, Hephaistion's unceasing blows had driven him to the ground once more and his taunting had pounded into his head until he felt numb and ready to die.

"Perhaps you should return to Pella! Aye, that would be best. Alexander will be disppointed, but he would not want your death on his hands like this. Your father will be disappointed, your mother let down, your mates, Karanos, ? will no doubt miss you, but you will not get them or me killed in the field." Hephaisiton's eyes had gone dark, almost that rare violet that had intrigued him so from the begining and he had suddenly stopped pounding his shield and backed away with a sigh of disgust. His high brow was knit with in irritation as he studied the boy on the ground. Muttering to himself in frustration, he spit and moved to help him up.

"Come, get up!' He bent down to pull the boy up. Gorgios could see it all - his future reflected in Hephaition's stunning eyes: his banishment back to Pella, his father's anger, complete disappointment, perhaps he would even disown him. His mother, oh gods, it would break her heart; and the King's disappointmet and disgust in his lack of courage. Ultimately it would mean his relief from his duties, the returning of his arms, his horse back to the lines, his companion's turning away, closing ranks against him...such disappointment, and most of all Hephaistion's. He took a sudden deep breath, realizing he would never see him again, this man who was so close to him, his scent filling his nostrils. He had removed his helmet and Helios' glittered in his short red gold curls. The strength and ripple of his taut muscles beneath his warm sun kissed skin made him nearly cry from grief. He would never stand stand next to him in battle, bind his wounds, see to his needs, hear his smooth voice cry out in joy, hear his happy laughter in his ears. Something within his chest burned and his eyes teared as he looked up into Hephaistion's perfect features.

"Non," He whispered to himself. "Non!" He shouted as he gained his feet before the thought had even eventered his spinning head. Stunned he watched himself swing his sword down upon Hephaistion's upheld shield, the force of the blow stunned him a moment as he watched his commander near buckle beneath the blow. It stunned Hephaistion who shook his head as if to clear it. Again the blow hit, this time harder and pushed Hephaistion back. He shouted something and crouched forward to deflect the next and the next. Twice Gorgios' blows nearly dislodged Hephaistion's balance, thrice he had to take a strongly defensive position on one knee as the pounding rang out loud and viciously. Once his blow even left a good dent in Hephaistion's bronze sheild. It took a good ten minutes before Hephaistion got his attention and calmed him down enough before he realized what he had done – which was beat Hephaistion all the way back twenty-five feet! They were both breathing hard, but Hephaistion was grinning widely and proudly.

"I knew it!" His commander crowded delightedly. "I knew it was within you!" Hephaistion's face dripped sweat and his arms blood, but when he smacked Gorgios on the back with a hearty slap he laughed and grinned as though it was he who had just beaten his opponent back so relentlessly. "This is worth a drink! Several drinks!" Gorgios nearly stumbled as the words filtered into his numbed mind. He was still uncertain what he had done, but he felt he had defended something, something powerful within himself...something that had to do the man next to him, the man he considered as godlike as the king. Before he could utter "yea" or "nay" Hephaistion's long arm had wrapped about his shoulder and off they had gone off.

* * *

That had been two weeks past and since then Gorgios' talent with the sword, bow and his horse had become apparent to all. He seemed hourly to regain his long lost courage, strength and pride. The King was beyond delighted, he had invited him to special supper with only Hephaistion, the generals Krateros, Nearkos, Perdikkas and Ptolemy present. Bagoas had waited upon him as he did the King, and when he had snuck a look at the King's beloved companion, Hephaisiton's eye had caught his and much to his shock he leaned across their couches, pulled Gorgios forward and smacked a hearty kiss upon his lips. The King had kissed him earlier, but he had not acted as Hephaistion had who a short time later had stolen another kiss. Gorgios' face still burned with akward pleasure recalling the firmness of those lips against his and the strong feel of those arms about his shoulders. He had gone about for an entire day as though Aprodite had herself kissed him. Bagoas had winked at him and tossed him a special smile when he had served him wine right afterward.

"He is a god!" The words left his lips of their own volution, he unknowing, thinking they had only been spoken within. His bright green eyes met those stunning violet blue orbs and his lovely face flushed pink. Hephaistion smiled at him, he had heard the words, was aware of those intense green eyes roving over him in that particular manner his would at times rove over Alexander, with such intense longing. The boy was now nearing sixteen and a breathtaking beauty. He had come into Alexander's service almost five years ago, but only in the last two years he had seemed to have truly grown. Aye, thought Hephaistion oh, he had grown strong, tall and beautiful. He recalled Alexander to him when he was fifteen. There had been something in that shy gaze that when caught up in his own opened wide and gave forth a world of longing and desire that had caught him so strongly in it's grip that he had never sought to free himself.

"He is in much need of a mentor." Alexander's words rang in his ears, and he grinned, but tamped down the emotion accompanying it.

"Aye, perhaps, but certainly there are others. Amyntas has written him to chose Akhillies of Dium, he is a fine man, brave as you or I, has good connections, and will see the boy is treated well. I would not deny him. He..."

Alexander poked him in the arm with a soft growl. "You would not deny him? Hmm, I did not know you were seeking an erastes." Hephaistion turned, just catching the mischvious little grin playing about Alexander's mouth.

"You know my meaning." Hephaistion had scolded.

"Akhillies is a good man, I'll not deny it, but for Gorgios? Non, even Krateros I would deny. He a bold, brave, brilliant boy. He needs a man who is the same. One who will inspire him, appreciate his newly found confidence and nuture his native intelligence and bravery. That boy is a prize, who else have we known who at such a tender age would have hunted such a large animal single handedly." Hephaistion just eyed him suspiciously and grabbed the apple Alexander was about to bite from his hand.

"Mine! Now, we will discuss this matter carefully." Loudly he crunched into the large, red, juicy apple. From the corner of his eye he watched Alexander grimmace and secretly smiled. "I know one."

"What?"

"I know of one young boy who would have and did go after a buck singlehandedly when he was so young." He grinned and leaned over kissing Alexander's cheek.

"Aye," Alexander turned pink, but grinned happily and returned the kiss. "But I was lucky and not gored, nor have such a lengthy period of recovery."

"He was a forward one, I'll give him that." Hephaistion finished off the apple and sighed at the emptiness of his hands. "Yet, he lost it all."

"Tion he was deathly ill, near two years to recover. The gods were much kinder to me."

"That is because you are the gods' own." He sniffed, began peeling an orange and said thoughtfully. "However, he does seem to regaining that lost brillance now." Flexing his muscular arm, Hephaistion ran his fingers along the still raw looking scar. "I can still feel the bite of his blade across my skin. He has only gotten better since then. I saw him drive Ptolemy near to his knees yesterday in drill." The grin on his face was widening then instantly disappeared. "I know nothing of chosing an eromenos. I have never been...I..."

"Hephaistion, you chose me."

"That is different I was young, near Gorgios' own age, and madly, hopelessly in love with you."

Alexander pretened to pout a moment. "You are not any longer?"

Grinning Hephaistion chuckled and stole another kiss. "Worry not, my heart is yours forever."

"Good!" Was the response. "However, this is a special boy."

"Then mentor him yourself, what more could he ask for?"

"You." Was the blunt response. "Have you not realized, Tion, he is enamored of you. And, unless I have been blind and stupid, I thought I have seen a little interest toward him in return.

Hephaistion suddenly turned toward the wall so the blush on his face would not be noticed. "Aye, I'll, I'll...he is a brave boy, and kalos, I'll not be so ignorant as to deny it. However, I would...you do under..."

"Tion I'm not asking you to give your heart to him, that is mine, of course, but he would suit you very well. I saw you kiss him twice at the last party. You did not seem so concerned then."

Hephaistion turned back to his companion and began what seeemed to be a clear competition to drown himself in wine. He paused after his fourth cup. "Oh...by Zeus, I'll send him a gift of a new helmet. I have seen one in the street of the armor's which would suit him well." Alexander nudged him hard in the arm and laughed so hard he fell over.

"You just happened to have seen one which you felt would suit him?"

Hephaistion pretended to hurt, but finally smiled and laughed a little. "Oh aye, I am not blind either. He is a handsome boy, as is your Bagoas."

"Non, Bagoas is a gift from Aphrodite, he is, is... Alexander waved his hand through the air clearly at a loss for words which caused Hephaistion to burst out in a loud peal of laughter.

"Aye, we all know what Bagoas is!" Alexander sniffed then slugged his arm – gently.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy's Toys!

By Lysis (copyright 9/6/15)

Many thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and offer a review. :D

* * *

Chapter Two

Persepolis, Winter 330 bce

Lazily Hephistion was strolling about the noisy camp that was set amid the lush greenery of Persepolis. Small whirlwinds of dust and sand blew up into his face which he covered with a gold and crimson shawl he'd been gifted by Alexander when they had first arrived here in the fabled city of the Persian empire. It was sewn with real gold thread and heavy tassels and had small rubies along the edges. It had come from the palace treasury. It was one of two Alexander had insisited upon gifting him among other gifts from the Treasury. The other was of gold and Tyrian purple and embroidered with stars of god's tears or what some called diamonds. It was brilliant when touched by candlelight, and Alexander had been in a rare mood one night about three weeks after their arrival and had insisted he wear it for him, but nothing else. Naturally, Hephaistion had willingly obliged. The influence of Bagaos on him was clear, but Hephaistion found it amusing and interesting so he always obliged Alexander. When Hephaistion had strode about his chambers clad only in the gold and Tyrian purple shawl, Alexander had donned the other and joined Hephaistion in his stroll. Watching Alexander preen and dart about like a peacock always gave him pleasure. Having Bagoas in his life seemed to have made Alexander more comfortable with his sexuality. A bonus Hephaistion often took advantage of.

As he walked he paused to study the rich garment wrapped about his shoulders and shrugged. The Treasury had been stunning in its contents. He, Alexander and other logistiocs officers were still counting those contents. Hephaistion considered the fantastic Treasury an aide to Alexander's mood. He as well as others, including himself had been furious when they had come upon the Hellene exiles. Tears had spilled down their cheeks, tears of rage and empathy, and Alexander had vowed a vengence for such cruelness. So he had unleashed his men upon the hapless city. Now the tenor of the men was one of excitement and expectation.. They were fat with bonuses and lazy with time. They would winter here for the next five months.

The afternoon was not truly hot, but not unbearably cool either. In fact, he decided it was perfect and as he was feeling gloriously indolent, or was at least working at it he decided to wander about a bit. He had taken a shoulder wound a week ago whle trying to control a group of men who still felt they had the right to rape and ravage whatever came into sight. While it was not too serious, Alexander had ordered him to rest. Or lick his wounds. Neither he nor Aslexander nor the rest of the generals regeretted the sacking of the city, but they now had to keep anxious, bored men controled. As always Alexander devised games and plenty of drills and such. That, however, was not his problem for now, so rest, or attempting to he was. The army's being bivoaced helped as well. While there was plenty to do, such as seeing to the cleaning up of the ravaged city, there was also plenty of time to see to other things he normally would not have time for such as, his newest aide Gorgios.

He had learned much of the lad recently, especially during their arrival when other men were willingly raping and pilliaging the city and it's inhabidants. Gorgios had not particularly enjoyed taking part. In fact, finding the youth in the stables with his horses when all the others pages and aides were out made him curious. He recalled now their conversation. It was that as well as Gorgios' demenor that had decided it for him.

"What is the matter, why are you not out with the others? Alexander had given the army the run of the city. There is plenty of mischeif to get yourself into." Hephaistion had checked out the horses as well as studying the youth. His armor was bloodstained and piled in a heap in a corner. He had clearnly changed his chiton and washed.

"Sir, I...Hephaisistion, I..." Hephaisition watched as the youth figited a bit with a horse bridle then blurted out. "I cannot enjoy such a thing. I am sorry if I disappoint you, but serving you and the King in war is enough for me. I don't require raping innocent boys or women to feel proud of myself." He hung his head, but Hephaistion caught a glimmer of the prideful look in his eyes.

Hephaistion advanced then and stood next to him feeling a glow of something proud build within him. He patted Gorgios' shoulder fondly. "I am proud of you. You have given me the answer and actions of a man, one I can call friend."

Gorgios' shook his head stepping back a moment. "Do not mistake me, Hephaisition, I will do whatever you or Alexander ask of me, but I would not make war of those who are already unfortunate and innocent, at least not willingly. I mean, in battle...I..."

His voice cut off abruptly when Hephaistion, with an understanding smile hugged him and then released him quickly. "Come, let us go see Alexander. He is already regretting his actions. You words will soothe him."

It was the conversation he had had with Alexander later who commented that Gorgios was an excellent youth, whose moral stance as well as his bravery, courage and brilliance made him proud to have him on the campign. Wisely he said nothing more to Hephaistion, who announced he too was proud of the boy and his actions had decided things for him. Alexander had smiled tenderly at him and kissed him and asked him to stay the night.

Now, as he strode through the exit from the camp toward the gleaming palace of Persepolis where his rooms were situtated. From Bagoas' own lips he had heard of the glittering golden wonder of the famous city, Persia's most ceremonial city, especially during the New Year's celebration. Bagaoas had been giving tours to friends and Hephaistion had accompanied him twice, there was so much to see.

He hadn't been walking for long, when on the stone path behind him he heard a quick step moving toward him. His full lips turned up into a small grin as he listened to the familiar footsteps behind him. He half turned as the grin widened and he held his arm outstretched.

"I thought 'twas your step." He could not help the heat in his blood as the sun glistened on the waves of snow blond hair and his arm wrapped around Gorgios' shoulders. "You were seeking me out, nai? Or were you in search of the famous reception hall with its odd carvings of the ancient Persian sea gods Bagoas says are called the Annanocki. Kings or gods, half man and fish, 'tis a wonder!"

The boy paused, his cheeks and throat a flood of rosy color. He tried to control the smile playing across his lips, but failed and began to stutter softly. "I, I...the helmet...'tis a kingly gift, Hephaistion. I am most grateful...grateful for your..." His voice dried up as he looked his commander full in the eye allowing his gaze to speak words he could not.

"Another time for the sea Kings then. I was heading for a drink, 'twould soothe my throat. You will join me?" Hephaistion rufffled Gorgios' snow white hair grinning. His own stomach was in knots. Torn in two, he could feel it, the desire dripping through his veins, as well as the anxiety, but also the pride and strong affection. He would do this properly. Not fall all over the boy as Alexander had Bagoas. Well, Bagos was a bit different...so was Alexander. Possibiliy they deserved one another, possibily. He kept a close watch. Alexander knew he did.

"Tis a goodly new cask of sweet white wine from Egypt arrived down at The Siren's Song near the agora." Gorgios' ventured boldly. He was grinning too much, but was unable to stop himself. How could he, here was, was...Hephaistion! No one else around. He was favoring his arm again. Gorgios' frowned and gestured toward it.

"Is it hurting much still? Per...perhaps I could massage healing oils into it? Or bind it up in that scarf, 'twould make it easier, I think." Immediately he looked down as he could feel the color ride high into his face. "I, I..." He stumbled over the words.

"You could, but just now a drink is in order." Hephaistion touched Gorgios' pink cheek with his fingers as though soothing the raging color. "There is something we must speak of, we two...ah, something I would ask of you."

Gorgios was on the verge of blurting out how he would do anything for the man beside him, but felt again the old familiar trembling in his hands and felt himself go dumb with nervousness. Hephaistion was looking at him the way he had occassionally seen him gaze at Alexander, like he wanted to eat him whole.

* * *

The wine was cool, sweet and utterly delicious. Hephaistion tempered his appetite with some olives and bread which he realized he was picking at.

"'Tis good, nai," He held up his cup and gestured toward his young companion. Then he realized what he had said and felt the hot rise of color in his own face. Dolt, he scolded himself, of course he knows 'tis good wine. Who would not, 'tis superb. He cleared his throat, rolling an olive back and forth across the table with his fingers.

"The helm, I'm glad you liked it. I thought it suited you well. You did well, more than well, actually in that raid a month past, and I felt your armor isn't quite up to snuff. I've a corselet as well on order for you. You'll like it, Apollo, Lord of the Silver Bow is the ageis, and is in silver. It mimics mine. I didn't think you would mind."

Gorgios was dumbstruck, and tried to sip his wine, but he knew what was happening. Hephaistion wouldn't have gifted him such armor unless he had chosen to mentor him. Was it happening at last? Would he finally be where he had longed to be for nearly the last five years? He wanted to grasp Hephaisition's hands and kiss them, but kept his desire to himself.

"Thank you, Hephaistion 'tis so good of you to honor me so. I hope I can prove myself worthy of it." Hephaisition's eyes darkened to the fabulous violet blue Gorgios loved so and he leaned across the table, the olive forgotten and took Gorgios' hand in his.

"You already have proven yourself, you are eminently worthy. What's more," He began to grin widely, his great eyes shinining. "I rather like you." Their eyes met a mommentn, then Hephaistion spoke quietly and intently.

"Will you honor me as my eromenous?"

Nothing was said for a moment, then Gorgios bent his head and kissed Hephaisstion's hands, gently, revrently, as he had imagined. "Aye, I would be honored." For a moment futher neither spoke, although the air was heavy with their feelings and desire. Hephaistion found himself marveling at his feelings. He tested them out returning the kisses to Gorgios' hands, then called up Alexander's image. Nothing changed. Were Alexander this moment to walk into the taverna, he would still be all he saw and loved, but his body and senses were attuned and keen on the youth beside him.

For a moment he smiled widely then stopped himself suddenly somber. "Gorgios, I do not wish that which is purely physical from you, but to guide and enlighten your spirit. To aid you toward the man I know you are becoming. A brilliant one I believe, you have everything in your favor. I am here for you always, as is the King." Gorgios' smile was so sweet, so tender that for a moment Hephaistion could not help but think of the young Alexander when he was sixteen. He shook his head a moment and muttered softly to himself, "But you are Gorgios."

"Hephaistion?"

His query was met with a smile, and Gorgios finished his wine. "Are you finished, do you wish something more to eat?" Hephaistion asked, his fingers busy with the olive, again.

"Non, I am quite well. Perhaps we could walk about and see the city's pleasure gardens. I have heard that they are fabulous. Bagoas has spoken of them frequently."

"Pleasure gardens, 'eh?" Hephaisstion chuckled as he set a Persian Daric down for payment and followed his new companion out into the waning sunlight. It was growing dark and as they walked he drew his cloak about them both.

"I have never shared a cloak with anyone but Alexander." He half mumbled to himself, and threw Gorgios a speculative glance.

"Non, no, nor have I...ah, never shared a cloak at all." Gorgios' voice trembled a bit, as he snuggled closer to his erastes. Hephaistion's arm was about his waist and he leaned close to Gorigos' face and kissed his cheek. Gorgios smiled and turned to return the kiss, but on Hephaistion's full warm lips. That stopped Hephaisition and after several kisses were returned they moved on with their quest to the pleasure gardens. They lost their way, but didn't mind at all, as they were also lost in kisses and exploring one another's bodies. It was sometime quite late in the third watch when they finally rose from the green bower they had lain in and headed back toward their quarters.

They were treading the palace hallways, still somewhat quite wrapped up in one another, starry eyed and a bit dizzy from their exertions when someone nearly ran into Hephaistion. Startled he looked up to see Bagaos whose dark eyes seemed to glitter with pleasure.

"My Lord, Alexander was looking for you, but I think I will tell him I could not find you. Good evening." He bowed gracefully and threw a grin in Gorgios' direction as he disapppared into the scented, candlelit darkness of the palace hallway.

To be continued...


End file.
